Machines for supplying articles to a container on a conveyor are known to the art. Such machines have the conveyor and the supplying means integrally tied together to provide for the necessary timing. The machine of this invention solves the problem of providing an article supplying machine which can be operated with any suitable conveyor and move from one conveyor to another without being integrally tied in with the conveyor to provide the necessary timing.